The Cabin In The Woods
by Mina Lisly
Summary: Clary is the Princess of the Morgenstern's Kingdom, marrying the Prince of another kingdom. Is it going to be like any other arranged marriage where she would end up resenting her husband, or is it the beginning of a story where friendship is stronger than she ever thought...


**My dear little broccolis**💚💚💚

**The Cabin In The Wood**

💚** So, this is YET another old thing I dug up from the depth of my computer. Basically, I am cleaning my life and my computer on the same occasion. So you have tons of old stuff revisited and written in a bit more depth. I know, I really do know that you are ALL waiting for an update of THE MOBSTER'S WIFE and MISTAKES, but I haven't forgotten you. Both of those stories are more complex than those one-shots, or TWISTED. And they also are stories with LOOOONG chapters. That added to the book I am writing, I am behind schedule, but I did not abandon those stories. Thank you for your patience, and don't give up on me or the stories, they will be updated, I promise!**

**💚 THE STORY DOES NOT SET PLACE IN OUR DAY AND AGE**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**Clary's PoV**.

With her heart beating like a drum, Clary watched Prince Sebastian walk to her, doing her best to not shake like a leaf. Just a few hours, she had married him, saying goodbye to her family and her kingdom. She knew that she wasn't really her kingdom because it came with her, but it wasn't the same. She was meant to stay with the Prince she had just married and become his queen when he would become king.

She had never meant Prince Sebastian until this day. He was so much taller than her, and though he was only three years older than her, it seemed like an eternity to the thirteen years old girl. Without being able to stop herself, tears escaped from her eyes, though she quickly wiped them away, not wanting the Prince to see her so weak.

She quickly turned, looking at the bed where she was supposed to consume her marriage, and once again, she had to repress herself from shaking with all her body, and she heard the Prince walking even closer to her. A squeak escaped her mouth when she felt his hands on her shoulder and her tears became uncontrollable when he made her face. After all, she wasn't as strong as she would have liked.

"We might have known each other for just a few minutes, but you'll soon discover that I am not a monster Clarissa," He told her, caressing her tears away with a benevolent smile.

"Just hop on the bed, and follow my lead."

Still shaking, she climbed on the bed, doing her best to stop crying. She closed her eyes with fright when she felt the bed dip next to her, trying to control her breathing, and the Prince took her hand in his, as he reassured her, "As I just said, I am not a monster. You're just a child, I'm not going to touch you."

Clary opened her eyes with surprise, not expecting that. According to her handmaiden, she was bound to suffer on her wedding night, because she was no longer a child. She had started bleeding three moons ago and her wedding with the Prince had been orchestrated as soon as her father had her the news. She had even been warned that she would bleed when the Prince would make her his.

She watched as the Prince put on his night camisole before he retrieved a small dagger from the small stand by his side of the bed, and made a small cut in his hand. Then he smudged it on the sheet, by her side, and explained with a gentle smile,

"The maids can be a little nosy. Let's give what to gossip about for weeks."

She couldn't help but smile back, and though she was a bit weirded out by the fact that she would sleep on dirty sheets, she got under the cover with a smile on her own as Sebastian blew the candle away, asking her,

"So, tell me a bit more about yourself."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Princess, the King is requesting your presence in the library," A maid told Clary, before bowing with deference and leaving to go back to the kitchen.

Clary walked to the library, wishing that Seb hadn't gone to a hunting party earlier in the day. In the three years, they had been married, she had grown to actually love her husband. Probably not in the way husband and wife usually loved each other, but prince Sebastian became Seb to her, her best friend. He knew all there was to know about her, and she knew just as much about him.

Though he had officially consummated the marriage and that, unlike many noble couples, they slept in the same chambers every night, Seb never had sex with Clary. And though he had spared her, she knew that the King had been putting pressure on him to put a child in her. And of course, when she found the King in the library, he did not disappoint,

"Ah, Clarissa. What a pleasure to see you."

"It is a pleasure to see you too, You Highness."

"Sit, sit by my side. Tell me all of this little excursion you had with my son? Did you enjoy your time there?"

Clary politely smiled, though she had to admit that she found it weird that the King would so blatantly ask about the intimacy of her marriage, but then again, she never really liked Kind Malachi. She thought he liked the gracefulness of her father.

Truth be told, Clary and Seb had tried a few times to finally do what the Court thought they had done three years ago. A year after their wedding, Clary told Seb that she knew what was expected of them and that she trusted him to be gentle enough for her first time. But they never managed to actually do anything. It took Seb a couple of times for him to confess that he was not attracted by her the least in the world, and couldn't get it up for the life of him.

This did hurt Clary at first, and for a week, she refused to talk to him. After all, she knew she wasn't that ugly. But then, in the dead of the night, Seb whispered in her ear his darkest secrets, it wasn't that he wasn't attracted by her, he just wasn't attracted by girls in general.

Of course, Clary kept his secret and even helped him cover it up. That was when she came up with the cabin. Since the King was getting more and more pressing for her to bear a child, she came up with the idea that Seb and she needed some alone time once in a while. They would go to the cabin to 'reconnect away from the eye of the Court', when in fact Seb could meet his lover.

More than once, Seb had felt guilty to have someone he could unleash his passion with when Clary had no one, but she brushed it off, just wanting her friend to be happy and safe. She didn't really care for all of that 'passion' Seb talked so much about. In fact, she wouldn't care at all if it wasn't for the King and his constant demand for heirs.

"Am I going to see grandchildren soon coming out of you?" The King asked, making Clary look uncomfortably at the floor as she answered with deference,

"I don't know, Your Highness."

"Clarissa …" He waited for her to look at her, and when she did, she felt a cold chill under his intense gaze, "It has been three years. If your stomach keeps on remaining unusually flat, I am going to make sure you are out of the way so my son can have a more suitable wife. One that can bear children."

She felt her heart accelerate, but it was nothing compared to what he added, "Or maybe you have been bating those lashes at him, and he has been too soft to actually do the job himself. In that case, I may just pay you a visit one night after sending him on a political mission without you."

Tears of fear started welling in her eyes, but she was saved from relying on anything by someone clearing their throat. The two of them turned their head to the door, where Jace was nonchalantly standing.

Jace was Seb's squire and his closest friend. Clary knew for a fact that Seb wished that Jace had the same tastes as him when it came to intimacy, but according to Seb, Jace liked the body of a woman far too much to ever consider swinging his way. And in all honesty, Clary had had a couple of dreams where Jace was doing to her body things a lady should not be thinking about.

She had told Seb about her dreams, mostly because they did not have any secrets one for the other, and Seb had been more than comprehensive. After all, he too had fantasised about the blond man.

"The Prince is back. He is looking for you, Princess," Jace said, his eyes steady on the King.

This was something Clary could not get her head around. Jace was always getting away with being insolent. Whether it was with Seb or with the King, he always had this little air of superiority that made Clary uncomfortable. Back in her kingdom, no servant would have dared be so insolent, or look at a highborn straight in the eye.

With a reverence, Clary excused herself, all too happy to have an excuse to leave the King, no matter how insolent that excuse was, and she left the library, doing her best to not show her hurry. Once in the corridor leading to her chambers, she realised that Jace was following her, but she ignored him.

It was more than his insolence that made her uncomfortable, it was the way he looked at her as if he had already seen her without any clothes on. She had asked Seb a couple of times if he had told Jace about her dreams, but Seb always swore that her secrets were safe with him, just like his own were with her.

"So, _Princess_, should I tell Seb that you're planning another cabin excursion?" Jace asked with his insolent tone. Even the way he said her title sounded wrong.

She ignored him, refusing to show him that she was scared out of her mind. In truth, she would give anything to go to the cabin where she would be able to be herself, far away from the King's threats. She wasn't really afraid of dying. Except for Seb, she did not have any friends in the kingdom, and because Seb was busy most of the days, she only had him at night.

What scared her the most was what the King might do to her husband if he discovered his son's secret. After all, if Seb had to marry another who would discover that he count touch her, suspicions would soon rise.

"Are you going to tell Seb about the conversation I just walked in, or should I?" Jace pried, and she stopped walking to stare at him.

"What has been said in that library is none of your business."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that Seb would be glad to know I made it my business if he knew that his father just threatened to rape his wife. He might sword better than the sheath, but he still holds you dear in his heart."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and do not like the insinuations you're making about my husband!" She exclaimed, obfuscated.

Of course, Jace being the insolent person that he was only smirked at her, and told her,

"Of course you don't. I'm just saying, I'm more than Seb's squire, and I have eyes. Plus …" He stopped, his eyes ravaging her from head to toe in that way that made her feel naked before him. "Just… If you don't tell him about the King, I will."

On those words, he walked in the opposite direction, leaving her alone in front of the chambers she shared with Seb.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Clary looked around her with uncertainty and fear, thinking that maybe her idea wasn't such a great idea, and maybe she should just give more depth to her second one, running away. Maybe Seb and she could run to another kingdom, and start a life as peasants, away from politics and scheming and mostly King Malachi. As if he was reading her thoughts, Seb took her small and delicate hand in his, and made all her worries disappear by his reassuring presence,

"You don't have to do this, Clary. If you are not sure about this, we will find another solution."

She smiled, trying to reassure him just as much as he was reassuring her, but she apparently did her poor job at it.

"I don't want to see you hurt. And … I don't want you to sacrifice this part of you just to save my skin."

"It's fine, Seb. Everything will be fine. It will be what's best for the two of us."

He frowned, not really fond of her answer, and she kept her smile on. In truth, what other choice did they have? She felt a little bit weird to be the one using the cabin this time, but she tried not to think about it. After she told Seb what happened in the library between his father and her, Seb's first reaction had been to want to murder his father.

Clary had swayed him from it, claiming that his father would die soon enough and that he was not worth staining their souls over it. So she came up with the plan to get her pregnant, so they could be at peace. The only thing was, unlike Seb, Clary did not have a lover. More than once, Seb had been perfectly clear that he would certainly not throw a fit if she did, but she never found someone she fancied that way or even trusted for him to keep the secret.

And then came Jace. Jace obviously knew Seb's secret, and Clary obviously fancied him in some way. Seb kept assuring her that he would help them, a bit too sure about himself, and he repeated over and over to Clary that she should at least do it with someone she fancied. So she caved in for that Jace character, hoping that she would get pregnant quickly and that the baby would be nothing like its biological father.

When they hear a horse whiny at a distance, Seb looked once again at Clary, giving her the opportunity to back away from this agreement, but she kept on gently smiling and shook her head to reassure him one last time. With a deep breath, she walked to the bed and sat there, just to prove her point to Seb, and he walked to her so he could kiss her forehead before leaving.

For a couple of minutes, Clary was on her own, hearing the two men talk outside. Even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she was sure that Seb was telling Jace to be gentle with her. As she looked at the bed she was sitting on, she considered once again running away, but before she could start making a good plan for that, Jace walked in and leaned on the doorframe, his eyes looking at her with lust and hunger.

The flicker of the candle made him look taller and bigger than she knew he was, and she wished Seb had blown it before leaving her. As they stared at one another, Clary had to admit that despite his bad manners, Jace was really easy on the eyes. She watched him remove his shirt, revealing his toned body with a few scars here and there, making her mouth suddenly a bit drier.

And finally, he started walking to her, a predatory look glinting in his topaz eyes as he told her, "As Seb told you of why I accepted to do this?"

She opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out, so she cleared her throat and said, "Because you have his trust and you will not share this secret with the world."

"That's one of the reasons. But it's mostly because I've been thinking about you for a while now. Those big green eyes of yours. How they would look when I'd shatter your body with pure pleasure. How your sweet little voice would sound when I'll make you scream my name. What your body looks like under all those clothes they make you wear in Court."

Though she wanted to look away, she didn't. She was a Princess, after all, she was not supposed to shy away in front of a commoner. Once again, Jace's eyes racked her body from head to toe, lingering a bit longer on her silk nightgown, and though it was a warm night of July, she had goosebumps erecting every single hair of her body.

Once he was in front of her, he brought his hand to her face, cupping it as their eyes never broke contact, and for the first time since she had known him, there was no insolence in his voice when he told her,

"How about you stop being so stuck up for this one night? You are not the perfect frigid little princess, and I am not just a squire. You are not Seb's wife, and I am not his best friend. You are just Clarissa, and I, Jace."

He waited for her to give him the go so they could consume their affair and betray the Kingdom by doing so, and so she deeply breathed through he nose and said with a small voice, "If you are just Jace tonight, then I am just Clary."

As soon as she said the words, Jace clashed his mouth to hers, dominating it and claiming it with his tongue, and he picked her up so he could properly lay her in the bed, resting between her legs. Her heart was racing, not sure what she should do, especially when Jace's hands started travelling her body over the gown.

He broke their kiss, only to confess in her ear, "You have no idea how many times I touched myself thinking of this very moment, _Clary_."

_She knew it_! She knew he didn't look at her the same way he looked at the other ladies of the Court. But as he started lifting the aim of her nightgown, he added, looking back in her eyes,

"But Seb said that this is your first time and that I should be sweet."

Clary didn't say anything, feeling her heartbeat all the way up her throat, but she did not protest when Jace slipped her out of her nightgown. After all, she had already gone that far with Seb, and he had already seen her naked. For a moment, it felt strange that it was someone else than Seb that was seeing her in her most simple attire, but she kept the thought for herself.

"Did you ever think of me as I thought of you, Clary?"

She refused to talk. Half because she was enjoying him sucking her neck, half because she didn't want to admit to Jace the sort of dreams she had about him. But then he stopped, his bulge no longer teasing her crotch as he upped himself on his hands and looked deep into her eyes,

"Be honest. It's just you and I. You have no dignity to protect here by pretending that I did not haunt your dreams. I know I did, I could see it in the way you looked at me sometimes."

Though he secret had just been discovered by Jace, Clary still tried to retain a bit of her dignity. After all, she had been raised to never really act on her impulses and to repress them for the rest of her life. But when Jace slightly nibbled her earlobe, she couldn't help the slight moan coming out of her mouth as she confessed,

"Yes, I did."

"And what did you dream I was doing to you? What do you want me to do to you?"

As he said those words, he kisses his way to her breast and slides a finger inside her. As she had expected him, he did not meet any resistance. She lost that tiny part of her very young, due to all the horse riding she did back then. But that did not stop her from being scared of the hurt. So many maids had told her that their first times hurt, especially if the man was well endeavoured.

But all that worry quickly flew out of her mind when Jace sucked on her nipple, caressing her from the inside with his finger. She let the pleasure take over her, following Jace's lead saying that this night was theirs. In all honesty, she had never felt so good in her life. Nothing had ever given her such a bliss. Not riding a book, not reading a book, not eating this exotic food called chocolate. At this right moment, there was nothing in the world but Jace, her, and the sensations he was giving her.

Her breathing accelerated as Jace's thumb played with her little nub whilst his finger was still inside of her, and she felt that he was trying to stretch her to insert another one. She closed her eyes, focusing on his mouth who never stopped sucking on her breast, alternating from one to the other.

She felt something inside of her growing stronger and stronger, and she did her best to keep it in, until Jace told her with a very commanding voice, "_Don't_! Just let it out. Let me hear you scream my name."

She fought it for a few flickering seconds, trying to still hold herself like a person of her rank, but then, she gave in, screaming his name as he had instructed as she felt the world unravel beneath her. Jace looked at her, a smile plastered on his lips, and he told her, "I'm not done with you yet."

Then, in one swift motion, his fingers were replaced by his member, making Clary wince of discomfort. Jace kissed her lips all the way to her ear, where he said,

"It feels so good to be inside you, but you need to relax."

After a few moments, she managed to not be as tensed, still quite impressed by how much more Jace's member filled her, compared to his fingers, and as soon as her grimace of discomfort disappeared, he started ramming in her.

His hands were everywhere, and the more he thrust, the more she forgot about herself. She forgot about etiquette and protocols, she forgot about being composed and dignified, she forgot about what brought her in this cabin in the first place. She was all but a trashing mess beneath Jace as he kept whispering in her ears how good she felt and how he was going to tire her out all night long.

Which he did. Whenever Clary thought he was done with her, spent and ready to collapse to slumber, he would have this renewal of energy that would make him rock her world all over again, each time with a bit more passion than the time before. He took her in every position that crossed his mind, always making sure to finish inside her, until she collapsed on his chest shortly before dawn.

She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat whilst he was caressing her sticky hair out of her sweaty face, and telling her to rest.

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When she woke up a few hours later, she was alone in the bed, but covered by sheets she did not remember pulling up. She glanced around, wondering where Jace had gone, but she only saw Seb's silhouette, his back facing her. Silently, she sat up, though her body was begging her to stay in bed all day long and rest from her nightly activities, and Seb turned his head to her, giving her a small embarrassed smile when he saw that she was awake.

He walked to her bed and knelt by her side, taking her hand in his in a caring gesture, and she could see in his eyes the concern and the guilt he felt.

"Clary —."

"I'm fine Seb. I'm just a bit tired," She assured him, though she glanced around one more time to see where Jace had disappeared, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Jace left shortly after dawn. He said he didn't want people to start looking for him and get suspicious," Seb explained, probably understanding her confusion in her eyes.

She nodded, doing her best to repress her sweet memories from the night before. She would keep them for a cold lonely night of winter. slowly, she looked down, resting her hand on her stomach over the cover, and Seb's hand came to cover hers, both hoping for the same thing, that this night of passion would be enough to start life in her.

"I will never thank you enough for what you did for me."

"For _us_. You are my husband, Seb. If not in intimacy, you are by law, and I will protect your secret, no matter what."

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

**‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚**Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**💚

💚** So, this One-Shot could have another chapter, probably in Jace's PoV. But maybe not. Let's see how you react to this story. If you really do want another chapter, do tell me in a review, because it is the only way for me to know. **

**💚 Also, as you know I published my first two books, and I am working on the third one. For those who have already read it, if you could leave a review on Amazon and Goodreads so I can get a bit more exposure, that would be amazing! **

**💚And for those wondering about my books, they are from a book series called The Hearts Series. The first book is called Blooming Hearts, or How Lust Turns To Love. The second book is called, ****Fighting Hearts, or How Love Turns To Angst. They are both available on Amazon, Kindle format and paperback. Let me know when you get them via Instagram, that will put a smile on my face.**

**Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

**Love, Mina**💚💚💚


End file.
